HOW CAN I (TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME)
by ruru cassiopeia
Summary: Kata orang masa-masa ketika SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah... tapi tidak denganku, masa SMA itu adalah masa yang menyakitkan... yunjae.


**HOW CAN I (TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME)**

Chapter 1

cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genere: hurt, little bit humor.

author: mel-vhie a.k.a ruru cassiopeia yunjaeshipper

Jaejoong pov~~

Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalani kehidupan di SMA. Kata sepupuku, masa-masa paling indah adalah ketika kta SMA. Hehe, semoga saja apa yang dikatakan sepupuku itu benar.

Oh, ya, aku ini sekolah di DONG BANG HIGH SCHOOL, yakni SMA yang paling terkenal di Seoul dan bukan sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke SMA ini. Hanya siswa terpilihlah yang bisa memasukinya karena sekolah ini hanya mencari siswa pintar dan berbakat sehingga murid yang bersekolah disini tak sebanyak murid yang ada di sekolah lain. Dan aku lah salah satu dari sekian murid yang masuk ke DBHS.

Author pov~~

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, seluruh siswa pun berhamburan ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan disinilah Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik ini sedang duduk manis dikelasnya sambil memperhatikan teman-teman kelasnya yang asyik berkenalan satu sama lain. ia lebih memilih untuk duduk diam dari pada ikut bergabung dengan teman kelasnya yang asyik memperkenalkan diri. Hingga akhirnya seorang namja imut datang menghampirinya.

"annyeong, Kim Junsu imnida." Kata namja imut itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada namja cantik itu.

"annyeong kim jaejoong imnida." Kata jaejoong sambil membalas uluran tangan junsu.

"whoa, marga kita sama dan sepertinya kau lebih tua dari ku. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?" kata junsu antusias.

"nee, tentu saja junsu-shii." Kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah kearah junsu.

"aish, hyung, kau tidak perlu bersikap seformal itu kepadaku. Cukup panggil aku dengan junsu atau su-ie saja. Oh ya, tidak apa-apa kalau aku memnggilmu hyungkan? "

"nee, gwenchana su-ie." Kata jaejoong sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada junsu. Mereka pun mulai terlarut dalam pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Ditambah lagi dengan junsu yang bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan jaejoong, sehingga rasa canggung yang ada di awal perkenalan mereka mulai menghilang begitu saja. Namun pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara yang muncul dari depan pintu kelas.

" yo, everybody, Jung Yunho's here. Salam kenal." Teriak namja bermata musang itu. Ia pun masuk ke kelas diiringi dengan kedua sahabatnya park yoochun si namja playboy cap jidat dan shim changmin si food moster. Yeah, yunho sering memanggil sahabatnya dengan sebutan itu. Lihat saja, sekarang yoochun sudah memulai aksinya pada siswi-siswi yang mengelilinga ketika mereka memasuki kelas. Dan changmin, ia sudah duduk dipojokan sambil bercinta dengan kekasihnya (read: food). Bosan melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di belakang namja cantik yang sedang berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya.

" annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida." sapa yunho sambil mengulurkan tanganya pada namja cantik yang duduk didepannya.

"n-ne, annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Balas namja itu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Jaejoong pov~~

" annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida."

Deg

Deg

a-apa ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?

"n-ne, annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Aish, kenapa aku bisa gugup dihadapannya? Ini benar-benar memalukan, dan kenapa sekarang wajahku juga memanas. Aigoo, jangan sampai wajahku memerah dihadapan namja bermata musang ini. aku tidak mau dia beranggapan aneh tentangku -.

"boo."

"eh, a-apa?" omo, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dan aku bisa mencium wangi maskulin yang menyeruak dari tubuh yunho. Omo, kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa dibuat pingsan olehnya.

"kau kenapa? Dari tadi ku panggil tapi kau tak menjawab. Apa kau sakit boo? Wajahmu memerah." Ini semua karena wajah mu terlalu dekat denganku bodoh. Kumohon jauhkanlah wajah mu itu dari hadapanku. Apa kau ingin membuatku mati muda karena serangan jantung?!

"tidak, aku tidak sakit." Aish, kenapa aku jadi kaku seperti ini? Pasti dia tak ingin berdekatan dengan orang kaku seperti ku… eh, tunggu, tadi dia memanggilku apa? Boo?

"yah, jung yunho namaku jaejoong bukan boo." Kata ku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

" aku tahu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan boo, karena itu nama panggilan kesayanganku untukmu. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggil mu boo." Katanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah ku. Aish, dia itu benar-benar seenaknya saja. Tapi kenapa aku jadi menyukai namja tampan bermata musang ini? Kulihat junsu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kami berdua dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya serta memperkenalkan dirinya kepada yunho. Lihat saja, ia dengan mudahnya akrab dengan yunho, bahkan mereka mulai terjebak dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Huft, Andai saja aku seperti junsu yang bisa mengambil perhatian dari yunho dengan mudahnya. Aku pun hanya bisa diam melihat keakraban mereka berdua sampai bel berbunyi. Untunglah gurunya cepat masuk, sehingga aku tidak terlalu lama menahan sakit yang menggerogoti dada sebelah kiri ku karena melihat keakraban mereka.

_skip time_

Author pov~~

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat pun berbunyi, jaejoong dan junsu pun segera melesat ke kantin sekolah.

"yah, boojae, tunggu aku." Teriak seorang namja bermata musang yang tak lain adalah jung yunho.

"yah, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku boo. Namaku jaejoong bukan boojae, jung yunho." kata jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya jika ia sedang kesal. Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan jaejoong yunho pun dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul pundak jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong.

"yah, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu boojae, rasanya aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang juga. Dan satu lagi, aku akan terus memanggilmu boojae. Karena itu panggilan khusus ku untukmu." Kata yunho sambil mengerling nakal kepada jaejoong.

Blush

Sekarang wajah jaejoong benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia tak mampu lagi menatap dan membalas perkataan yunho. Dia hanya berharap yunho tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sudah tak beraturan lagi.

"yah, hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dan si jidat lebar ini?" kata namja jangkung itu sambil melirik ke kearah namja berjidat lebar yang sedang mengejarnya itu. #ruru ditabok uchun)

"yah, siapa yang kau panggil jidat lebar monster food?" teriak namja itu, ia tidak mau di panggil jidat lebar, karena menurutnya, jidatnya itu sexy bukan lebar.#tapi bagiku jidatmu itu lebar om uchun :P_*dibunuh om uchun)

"tentu saja itu kau hyung. Satu-satunya namja yang memiliki jidat seperti lapangan bola di sekolah ini hanya kau Park Yoochun hyung." kata monster food a.k.a sim changmin dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajah tampannya. #aigoo,aku nggak tahan klo udah liat seringaian changmin. #bow)

"yak! Aish! E-eh junsu-ah, annyeong ^^." Kata yoochun dengan senyuman mautnya. Sepertinya namja cassanova ini sudah mendapatkan target baru. Lihat saja, dia tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan pheromone cintanya kepada junsu. Tapi memang dasar junsu yang terlalu innocent, ia hanya membalas senyuman yoochun dengan polos dan berkata,

"nado annyeong. ah, kau siapa ya?" kata junsu tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Yoochun melotot tak percaya kearah junsu. Bagaimana bisa junsu tidak mengenalnya? 'Hello~, aku kan pria populer yang paling diincar disekolah ini' begitulah kata hati yoochun saat ini.

"k-kau tidak mengenal ku junsu-ah?"

"tidak."

"bwahahaha.. akhirnya ada juga yang tidak kenal denganmu disekolah ini hyung. Kupikir kau sudah menebarkan pheromon cinta mu kepada semua yeoja2 dan namja2 cantik disekolah kita. Hahaha..." Kata changmin sambil merangkul pundak yoochun sambil memperlihatkan tawa mengejeknya pada namja cassanova itu.

"diam kau shim changmin." Kata yoochun sambil menatap tajam kearah changmin yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian setan oleh sang pelaku.

"hey, sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti anak kecil begini? Oh ya boojae, junsu, mereka berdua ini sahabatku dari kecil yang berjidat lebar ini namanya park yoochun dan sijangkung ini namanya shim chamngmin ia merangkap sebagai food monster karena nafsu makannya sangat mengerikan.

"yah, apa-apaan gelar yang kau berikan pada kami itu?!" yochun tidak terima jika ia dikatai sebagai namja berjidat lebar. Sedangkan changmin, ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan yunho tadi.

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung kekantin?" kata jaejoong yang diangguki antusias oleh changmin. Akhirnya mereka berlima pun melesat menuju kantin DBHS.

TBC . . . OR DELETE?


End file.
